


Would You Rather...

by blam_blam



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Black socks, Feet, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Gyms, Hair, Locker Room, M/M, Shoes, Sock Puppets, Socks, Suits, Sweat, armpits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blam_blam/pseuds/blam_blam
Summary: A series of short stories based on the Twitter thread made by @ChrisObssesions!
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Reader, Henry Cavill/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Would You Rather...

WOULD YOU RATHER...

Worship Chris Hemsworth’s armpits after a sweaty workout?

OR

Worship Henry Cavill’s feet after a sweaty workout?

 **Chris Hemsworth:**  
"You know you're not being very discreet, right?" Not only was Chris motherfucking Hemsworth in the same locker room as you, but he was also speaking to you. Keep it cool. Keep calm. Make sure he doesn't see the raging boner in your shorts as you take long whiffs of his musky armpits. "If you want an autograph just ask mate." He stretched his muscular, veiny arms over his head as if he was purposefully teasing you. The room was renewed with another burst of the sweaty fragrance. You can't help but stare. He can't help but notice "Unless you want something else?"

"Uhh... I...." You try to speak but your brain can't process words correctly. This situation is surreal.

He laughs lightly. "It's my armpits, isn't it? You're not the first person. Probably the first guy, though." He turns his neck and takes a long sniff of his hairy underarm. "Don't blame you. Wanna come a bit closer? Seems like we're alone in here."

Without hesitation you shuffle towards him excitedly. He lifts his arm up and you're nearly overtaken by the strength of the smell. You start off sniffing, letting the aroma waft into your nose. It's nearly enough to get you high. But then you want more. You practically shove your face into his armpit. Your tongue runs over the tangled hair, collecting the tangy beads of sweat that lay on them. Just as you're about to pull away, you feel a powerful hand gripping the back of your head and pushing you in further. Chris doesn't let you go until every bit of sweat from his armpits is either in your mouth or on your face. When he finally lets you come up for air you feel like the day can't get any better. Until it does.

"Ready for the next one?"

**Henry Cavill**

Working in a hotel has its perks, especially when you're working on room service for the day. Well, it does when A-list actor Henry Cavill happens to be staying in your hotel.

You rarely get called up to the penthouse, and it's even rarer to get the chance to step inside it. So naturally you were practically ecstatic when you received the order from Henry. "Just a bottle of wine and a glass, please. I'll be in the shower so please leave it on my bedside table."

You bring your most expensive bottle of wine into the elevator and wait patiently. Once the doors open, you walk into the hallway and prepare yourself. Swiping your card, you enter the penthouse and are immediately taken over by surprise. You've seen it a few times but it still takes your breath away everytime. You open the bedroom door, expecting nobody, and you see Henry Cavill lying down in a suit. "I'm so sorry, Mr Cavill, I thought you were in the shower."

"No problem at all! At least I've got clothes on." He watches and smiles as you place his order down on the table. You were told specifically not to fanboy over him so you try hard to keep it in. "Speaking of, could you help me? These shoes are so tight and I can't get them off because I'll rip this shirt if I try too hard. Mind untying them?"

"Of course, sir." You kneel down in front of him and begin to untie his shoelaces which were incredibly tight. "Are you sure there's any blood flow going to your feet? These are super tight."

He laughs. "It wasn't me, my designer measured my feet wrong and I didn't have any backup shoes. You can't exactly walk the red carpet barefoot."

"Ehh, I think you could pull it off." You tug the left shoe away and reveal one of his black socks. The stench from them is intense, but not unpleasant. 

Henry wiggles his toes. "Feels good to have some freedom. Apologies if they're a little sweaty."

"Not at all." You remove the other shoe. His two socked feet are tantalisingly close to you. Being able to smell but not taste them is practically torture. Wanting to prolong this heaven, you stall. "Will that be all, sir? If you'd like I could offer a foot massage. We don't have anything official but in college I took a course in massaging."

He ponders his choices in silence for a minute. "Screw it. I should treat myself, right?"

"Absolutely." You smile and begin rubbing his soles gently. Even if you don't get any further, at least you'll have the smell lingering on your hand.

You repeat this for a while, moving up and down his feet, relaxing every inch of them. Eventually, you hear him dose off and take your chance. You slowly, but excitedly, kiss his black socks. As soon as you lick your lips you get to taste them and its even better than you imagined. After a while, you get braver, using more tongue. Suddenly, you're startled by a voice. "If you learned that in college, your professor must be a bit of pervert." You're frozen in silence and fear. "Don't worry, it felt good. Take my socks off and go wild."

You do as your told, slipping his socks away and revealing his hairy feet. You can hear Henry's accent in the way he moans as you lick between each of his toes, not caring about any particles of dirt or sweat. You suck on his big toe like you would a lollipop before moving to his heel and practically worshipping it too. All the while, you're sniffing like a dog and living for the stench of his sweaty feet. Once you're satisfied, you slip his socks back on and look up at him. 

"First time having my feet licked, not bad at all. I was planning on showering alone but now that you're here..."


End file.
